Sleep
by Emerald Grey 01
Summary: He tried to wiggle his toes (A claustrophobic speedster stuck somewhere, especially if their legs are incapacitated, is never good) but he felt the giant rubble pile shift and grow heavier on his legs. By now he was seriously debating whether or not to give in to the drowsiness that lurked behind his eyes. Maybe if he just closed his eyes... Rated T for blood


**A/N:** **Hello! This isn't technically my** **first** **fan-fiction (I had some pretty bad Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics from when I was like** ** _twelve_** **but forget about those) but it is for Young Justice. Yay! I had a few scripts in the back of my mind that I tinkered with and voila! It's rated T because well... You can't exactly get out of an exploding building without some pretty bad injuries. Not tooo graphic though. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also: Disclaimer! I sadly do NOT own YJ, if I did, it would be kind of** **different. Not too much though.**

oOo

Smoke burned his nose and clogged his throat. The explosion had decimated the building, leaving burning piles of rubble and debris everywhere. In a particularly bigger portion of wreckage, a boy with fiery red hair was trapped. His suit, normally an equal mix of canary yellow and firetruck red, was quickly becoming an all red suit, much like his mentors'. He groaned in pain and his eyelids flickered open.

' _What happened?'_ slowly, he moved his head and surveyed the damage all around him.

 **oOo**

 _Superboy's eyes went wide as his super hearing picked up the unmistakable ticking of a bomb. 'I can hear a bomb! It sounds like it's coming from the middle of the second floor.'_

 _The team was already dispersed throughout the building when they heard Conner's telepathic warning._

' _Evacuate immediately.' Aqualad's command resonated throughout all of their heads. Ahead of him, Robin and Artemis were preparing to leave from a third floor window. Artemis shot a grappling arrow at a nearby building, both her and Robin climbing to safety._

' _Wait! Some of the lab workers can't find one of their friends!' Miss Martian's voice wavered with worry._

' _Gotcha Miss M. I'm gonna head for the stairs near the east wing. I'll make sure everyone's out.'_

' _Be careful KF. We don't know how much time we have left.' Robin warned._

' _Careful is my middle name dude.' He quickly checked a few rooms for any remaining lab employees, before continuing after finding none. He was almost to the first floor when the bomb blew up, the resulting fireball licking his heels as he ran for the door. He heard the building creak as metal bent and screamed and drywall caught fire. He was_ so _close. Then the ceiling gave way._

 _He almost forgot about the mental link until M'gann screamed._

' _Wally!'_

 _He could hear Robin yelling at him to stay awake and Artemis screaming insults at him for being too careless. Their voices faded as his vision darkened. His last coherent thoughts before totally blacking out were of the pain his legs were in._

 **oOo**

As soon as he remembered the pain his legs were in, bolts of agony shot up his legs and to his lower back. He couldn't even scream due to his throat being so dry. Instead, he writhed in agony underneath the wreckage.

The entire situation was rather ironic. He, the speedster, had his _legs_ trapped under tons of concrete blocks and beams of metal. He also figured that the fact he was _alone_ was also rather ironic. He always thought if he was going to die- _no,_ get seriously injured, but not _die_ \- it would be for someone he loved. Maybe take a bullet for a friend and die- _No!_ get seriously injured- in their arms, or push a family member out of the way of a speeding _whatever_ , he would still have someone to be social with.

Of course, he had a building fall on him and he was totally one hundred percent _alone_. Heck, he would even be okay if his worst enemy, like Artemis or even _Zoom_ (Okay, _not_ Zoom. He really didn't like Zoom.) were there with him. Maybe he and Artemis might get over the whole I-hate-you-but-I-might-find-you-okay-because-you're-not-too-bad ordeal and he might actually have someone to _talk_ to.

He ripped off his goggles (They were already cracked beyond repair) and ran his hands through his hair, bits of dirt and glass and _who knows what_ fell to the ground. His breath came out in sharp uneven gasps as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and get rid of the pounding in his skull.

He felt a wetness on his forehead and cheek and his hand moves to check it out. When he pulled it away, his glove was covered in a sticky substance. Further inspection proved it to be blood. He groaned.

His stomach was probably where the most pain was at. He hadn't eaten in two hours. Black spots danced at the edge of his vision. _Gah, was his stomach trying to eat_ itself _?_ He might downplay the whole metabolism thing, but it seriously _hurt_. Even more than his legs. It was probably because all of his energy was going to healing himself. Something he totally _did not_ need now.

He tried to wiggle his toes (A claustrophobic speedster stuck somewhere, especially if their legs are incapacitated, is _never_ good) but he felt the giant rubble pile shift and grow heavier on his legs. By now he was seriously debating whether or not to give in to the drowsiness that lurked behind his eyes. Maybe if he just closed his eyes...

"Wally!"

Now what was wrong with his head? Yeah, it _hurt_ but now he was hearing things? Come on.

"Wallace West you're an idiot!"

Yep. _Totally_ hearing things. Was he really imagining _Artemis_ talking to him?

"Kid Flash? More like Kid Idiot! Open your eyes!"

It took most of his dwindling strength to open them into slits, but above him hovered Artemis, in all her blonde haired glory.

"Took y-y-ooo l-oo-ng e-enough h-ha-arpy." His voice sounded cracked and dry.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm signalling M'gann and the rest of the League right now." Was that a tear in the corner of her eye? How bad did he look?

"L-l-lea-gue?" The _Justice League_ came for _him?_

"Yeah Kid Stupid. Almost the _entire_ Justice League came here to look for your sorry ass." She grinned humorlessly.

"Ar-mis?" God, he sounded pathetic.

"What Wally?" She glared at him.

"No-bo-dy in . ." He coughed twice. "The l-ab. . . Em-p-ty." He found it important to tell her that he hadn't _not_ saved anyone.

"I know. Apparently they forgot she left earlier in the day. You should've seen the way Batman glared at them. Thought they were gonna crap their pants right there. I think one of 'em did." Yeah that _is_ a tear.

"H-how is it?" He saw her grimace.

"Your condition?" He nodded solemnly. "It-it's not exactly _great_ Wall-man. I mean, I'm sitting in your _freaking blood_." He chuckles although it sounds more like he's choking. "Your legs are completely covered by concrete, you have a pretty nasty head wound that has not stopped bleeding, and _j_ _eez Wally,_ your suit is almost all red. I know that The Flash is on an off-world mission but you don't have to take up his mantle while he's away." Her awful attempt at a joke makes him smile even bigger. He then remembered his uncle. Oh. _Oh_. he was _so_ not allowed on patrol until he graduated.

"La-dies love The Fl-ashhh b-eau-ti-ful." He can _feel_ the blood coming out of his mouth and running down his chin. "How'd the suit h-hold up?" He wanted to know if the padding he had added with his uncle had actually held up. There may or may not have been a wager on how long he could get the suit to last.

"Better than you did Flash Boy." Her voice cracks.

"Sweeeet." A fit of coughs wracked his body and his legs spasm. The rubble grew heavier. "Art-Mis?"

" _What_ Wally?"

"I can't feel my legs any mooore." He thinks he hears her curse. His vision starts to blur.

"Wally! Stay with me!" Her voice is growing frantic.

"I'm not gonna make i-it, am-m I b-eau-t-tiful?" Her breath catches in her throat and he _knows._ "I don't _know_ Wally. Just stay awake. Can you do that?" There's another tear.

"I'm sooo tired." His vision is so bad. He can't even see her face clearly. He's tired too. Maybe he should sleep. That sounds nice. His eyelids slowly shut. He can hear Artemis making some strange noise- a mix between a hiccup and a cough- now (Was it a sob? Nah. She didn't show that much emotion).

"WALLY! Open your eyes you idiot! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

He wants to open his eyes he _really_ does. He's just so tired. Why isn't he sleeping yet? He can hear Artemis crying above him, can feel the weight of her head on his chest. He even feels her chapped lips glide over his and he wants, _needs,_ to hold her and kiss her back (Where the heck did _that_ come from?), to let her know it's going to be okay, but he just _can't._

His hearing slowly trickles away, but not before he hears the shouts of his team, hears their gasps of dismay as they see the _ocean_ of blood, _his blood_ , (Accelerated heartbeat cause more blood to flow. Whoops) that he is surrounded by. He can feel himself being lifted from underneath the pile, He feels the scraps of metal dig into his legs and he can hear the low gasps of horror from various members of the league as the pile lifts. He can hear himself scream in pain. He probably won't be running for a while. His legs don't hurt _as much_ as they did earlier. It's just a dull throb now, really. He senses someone near him, _'It smells like pine trees and vanilla. Like Artemis,'_ he thinks giddily, and he can feel them run their hands through his matted hair. His hearing fades. It's silent.

' _Finally'_ he thinks, and he goes to sleep at last.

oOo

 **Whew. If you guys want more, I'll totally continue. I have some alternate endings and some mixed P.O.V. ideas, so just tell me what you want. (I can also continue with the series, like if he wakes up or not) Thanks for reading! ~Emerald Grey**


End file.
